


Model behaviour

by YvonneSilver



Series: 00Q drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q takes an art class and guess who comes to model...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model behaviour

     Q waited with anticipation for the evening art class to begin. Last week they had all put the finishing touches on their previous drawings and the instructor had commended Q for the way he’d managed to catch the model’s expression. Q had been quite pleased with himself. Today they were going to start with a new, male model.

     The door opened and the class began to file in. Q set up his easel in his usual spot and laid out his pencils in front of the blank piece of paper. He looked up as the door opened once more, and immediately froze.

     Striding in through the door was a familiar figure in quite unfamiliar attire. For a moment, Q thought his eyes must be deceiving him; Bond was certainly model-worthy with his piercing blue eyes and powerful jawline, but he’d never actually model for an art class, right? The handsome blond striding into the classroom wearing nothing but a navy blue bathrobe could never be him. Except it was. James Bond, double-oh-seven, agent of her majesty’s secret service, was going to be their model today.

 

     His bare feet barely made a sound on the linoleum floor as he strode between the unpacking artists. He headed straight for the stool in the centre of the half circle of easels. Q watched, transfixed, as Bond shrugged off the bathrobe, revealing broad shoulders rippling down to a muscled back which slimmed down to a well formed bottom. Oh god. He really wasn’t wearing anything underneath that robe.

 

     Q ducked behind his easel as Bond began to turn around. He was breathing hard. Had Bond spotted him? Q glanced around the edge of his sketch pad. The agent had positioned himself gracefully on the edge of the seat. He sat straight-backed, one leg loosely crossed over the other as he stared stoically ahead. He gave no sign of realising the bustling class even existed. 

     Q took a deep breath. Good, so Bond hadn’t spotted him yet. What now? It was none of Q’s business what the agent did in his free time, but he couldn’t exactly start sketching a nude portrait of a colleague, right? Yet he also couldn’t really sneak out without drawing attention to himself, and he wanted to avoid embarrassing either of them. Perhaps he should just wait quietly until the class was over.

 

     A few minutes passed with Q ducked away behind his sketch pad. By that time he’d convinced himself just a little peek couldn’t hurt. He pushed his glasses up his nose and raised himself just over the edge of his paper. Bond was an excellent model. He hadn’t moved at all. Even his far-off expression hadn’t changed a bit.

     Q just about jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him.  
     “Drawing does tend to come a lot easier with a pencil in your hand.”

     Q ducked behind his paper before nodding apologetically to the instructor and taking a pencil to hand. After a couple of deep breaths, Q looked around the side of his easel again. Bond was still staring stoically ahead, but that had been a close one. Q decided he was probably better off if he acted naturally. He could always throw away the sketch after class.

 

     He flipped the pencil right side up. This time when he peeked over his easel, he looked at Bond with a new look. He appraised him as a model, and before long Q was intently sketching away. He forgot all about being inconspicuous and focused instead on lines and muscles and shadows. 

     Q had secretly admired the special agent’s physique from the moment they’d met, but now he had the chance to study his colleague more freely. He was truly in incredible shape, but this wasn’t what Q was focused on. Instead his gaze was drawn to the many pale scars the agent carried, grim reminders of old missions. Q wondered what kind of stories this man could tell, if you could get him to open up.

 

     It had been easy to only see the body and not the person as Q was struggling with sketching a new body type. But when he looked up to study the face, his breath stopped. Q knew Bond was handsome, but he’d always managed to keep his distance, hiding behind professionalism and witty banter. But now the agent’s beauty hit him full force again. Q realised that what he’d taken for a closed off, stoic look was actually hiding something deeper. There was a sadness in those deep blue eyes, or was it a kind of… longing? 

     At that moment a buzzer sounded, catching Q so unawares he dropped his pencil.   
     “That’s all we have time for today I’m afraid. Pack up your stuff.” the instructor said crisply.

     Q slowly retrieved his pencil from the floor. If he took his time now, Bond would be gone by the time he’d finished packing and no-one would have to be any the wiser. Q would just have to miss the next couple of lessons, and try to keep a straight face when next he saw double-oh-seven. No harm done.

 

     He was straightening up when he became aware of a tall presence hovering over him on the other side of his easel. He looked up timidly to see Bond’s stoic face above him.

     Q began to stammer something, but the agent spoke firmly over his mutterings.  
     “Not a word to the department.”  
     “No, no, of course not.” Q said hurriedly.   
     “Good. I’m looking forward to seeing the result.” Bond said with a roguish smile.  
     Q could’ve sworn he heard the agent chuckle as he left the flustered quartermaster to fumble with his art supplies.

     As he packed his things, a grin was slowly spreading across Q’s face. It was going to be a weird couple of lessons, but Q was already looking forward to next week.


End file.
